minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
DoM Main Storyline
UNDER HEAVY CONSTURCTION! MAIN DESTRUCTION OF MINECRAFTA PAGE HERE! WARNING! PLOT AND ENDING DETAILS MAY APPEAR BELOW! User Ideas Present your idea(s) like so: X's Ideas: (insert ideas here) Rguy3's Ideas: My first really freakin' awesome idea happened to me at dinner tonight. I took a sketchpad with me(which i don't usually do) and drew this freaky monster. It was possesing this dude via amulet. I just thought ''Hey, what if this thing was the Shadow Entity? ''At some point, it should be trapped in an object (an amulet probably) and gradually posseses whoever wears it, granting them both strange powers and a steady downward spiral into mental instability. Huh? What do you think, community? Maybe I'll post a pic. ^This^ Is being used in a different story now. We tries something else along those lines. New plan. The Nether. Earth Shattering Kaboom. That'll make it happen. TheReturnOfTheKing (talk)'s Ideas I intend to make Endermen the main villains - they're trying to invade Minecraftia because now that the Ender Dragon is dead, the hypnotic trance is released and they no longer need to serve him. Therefore, they can accomplish an age-old invasion plot. The lost civilization who made the strongholds made the first Dragon Egg to prevent that happening. The green-eyed hugging Endermen were an offshoot rebel group who were slaughtered afterwards on the Eye of Ender's command. The Voice in the Darkness, however, has other plans that the Endermen don't know about… TheReturnOfTheKing (talk) 00:54, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, LOVE that idea. Completley ignore my comment. This is gonna get CSL angry if I'm developing my story properly...BTW, I don't wanna put my Steve or any of my OCs in other than Cody. Your Steve (THaB) is the one he is named for. So he stays. Feelin' lucky? (talk) 01:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :I have no idea what you just said, but I fully agree with you whatever you said. :TheReturnOfTheKing (talk) 01:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Amulets Creation amulet = Dimension saving MacGuffin, or red herring? In any case, I'm certain it either: #Would be destroyed or go missing, or #Would only save the Overworld. Now, the reason all dimensions need to be saved could be because all the dimensions need natural rescourses that only occur in other dimensions, e.g. things in The Overworld need Nether Quartz. DISCUSS Feelin' lucky? (talk) 01:24, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :The thing about the Creation Amulet is that is doesn't exist yet, and the Legions are trying to destroy the components. Plus they're hunting for the other amulet which saves the world, the name of which I forget. So that destroys a large portion of the advantage. Don't forget the one the supposedly destroys Minecraftia. Destruction Amulet. But wait, the thing is, if the world is destroyed, won't they be destroyed with it? -- a Guy on The Internet :TheReturnOfTheKing (talk) 01:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Say, you're right! I never thought of that? What are they up to anyhow? ::TheReturnOfTheKing (talk) 03:00, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Destruction of Minecraftia group project Category:Minecraftia